


The Love of the Mayanager and the Cashier

by TayMan001



Series: The King-Miller-Barbie-Plumb Family [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-14 22:59:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18486187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TayMan001/pseuds/TayMan001
Summary: this is a work in progress and the characters names are Richard Miller (Cashier) and his husband Sean Miller (formally Sean King (Mayanager)





	The Love of the Mayanager and the Cashier

Sean and Richard used to be in the army but we're kicked out for being homosexual and then they went back to their Home City where Sean's family was dominant Sean eventually became the Mayor and the Manager to all major establishments in the City and Richard became a Cashier in one of those establishments and Sean kept flirting with all the men around the City always getting rejected or ignored he never asked Richard out because he didn't find it normal to flirt with the people who worked for him which made Richard the only man in the city that Sean never flirted with. Richard always had a crush on Sean and after Sean went missing one day Richard got worried and started looking for him eventually finding him looking at a man through the window of that man's house basically being a gay Peeping Tom, Richard confronted Sean about it and Sean got nervous so Richard took advantage and made out with Sean and then they both realized that they both had mutual crushes on each other and started dating and not long after getting married then getting trapped in the wedding hall but getting saved by a old friend then Sean's twin sister and little brother appeared along with Richard's step sister but left soon after.

**Author's Note:**

> It might take a few months for the next chapter.


End file.
